Expect the Unexpected
by DancingWithTheFaeries
Summary: Miku has been married to Kaito for three months now, but something's happening to her. Can she keep control in her situation? MikuxKaito
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction that I've written to be a fanfiction. I'm pretty new to this, so don't expect this to be amazing. I'm trying to write a story about Miku's emotions as she goes through a hard part of her life. Also, I ****_may_**** have borrowed the title from a fan picture which was very similar to this story, although it wasn't a Vocaloid picture. **

* * *

"Miku? Hey, Miku," I felt so heavy, so warm and comfortable. "Hey, wake up sweetheart." My eyes drifted open. The warm sunlight was streaming through the gauzy curtains. I turned to face him. Kaito. _My _Kaito.

"You should know by now I like sleeping in!" I moaned. He chuckled at my laziness and softly kissed me. I parted my lips for him, but he broke off.

"Do you know what today is?" he quizzed me.

"Uuuuurghn, I just woke up!" I complained, falling back on my pillow "Uh, Sunday?"

"Our three month anniversary, sleepyhead." He replied. Then it hit me. _Three months? This wonderful person has been mine for three months now? _

* * *

_"Miku, I have something for you," Kaito's whole body language had suddenly changed. He was shy, not meeting my eyes. We were sat at the end of the promenade, watching as the sun sank low over the horizon. _

_"What is it?" I tentatively asked. We had been a couple for over a year now, although we had been working together longer than that and knew each other in high school. As he reached into his pocket I knew what was coming and when he retrieved the little black box, tears welled up in my eyes. He couldn't have chosen any better a place to ask me. _

_"Hatsune Miku," he said, looking me in the eye "will-will you marry me?" For a split-second I saw his eyes, bright with apprehension. Then I kissed him and we were both lost._

_I'd managed to knock him of balance with the force of my kiss. We were laughing in the sheer joy of the moment._

_"Is that a yes?" he asked. My smile was the only answer he needed._

_One month later and it was the big day. That month seem to pass all too slowly for my liking. But finally the day came. The day I would cease to be Hatsune Miku, and would become Shion Miku. In the time between the proposal and wedding, Kaito and I seemed to spend so much time together planning the wedding, and yet it didn't seem enough. I could barely wait until we would be one, and every moment away from Kaito was agony. Not that we even did much when we were together. There was so much to do in preparation for the wedding. In the end we found it all too much and I called my Mum to help us. When I told her the big news she was over the moon. Unfortunately, since she put herself in charge of the planning, she's made my little sister the bride's maid. I hate Mami; we are bigger sibling rivals than you could imagine._

_What Mum did get right, however, was my dress. It was beautiful. It had a simple, silk bodice with a full, flowing skirt. Around the hem were embroidered teal flowers to match my hair which, on the day, was going to be let loose so in hung at my heels._

_We were married in a little church in the town we grew up in, although the guest list seemed to consist of everyone we had ever met. Mum had invited all these distant cousins I hadn't seen since I was a child. And, obviously, all our Vocaloid and UTAU friends were there. To be surrounded by the people you love and the man who will soon be yours eternally? It was the happiest moment of my life. For once, Mami and I weren't arguing. Actually, she was the best help to me all day. Just before I had to walk down the aisle I got a sudden bout of nerves; I was about to do the biggest thing ever in my life. This was more important to me than even becoming a Vocaloid. I was telling Mami I was scared and that I didn't want to do it. She looked at me long and hard and said "You are the world's virtual diva. Becoming that meant you needed the courage to sing for the whole world. You're bigger than any of the other Vocaloids. But more than that you're my big sister and I know you can do this." She then gave me that look and stood in my toe._

_"Ow!" I said with a smile. In no more than an hour from that moment I was married to the man I love. He was mine and I was his, and was going to be like that forever._

* * *

I lay next to Kaito, feeling his warmth by my side. _It had already been three months since the wedding? Where had all that time gone?_

"Miku," Kaito said, taking me out of my thoughts "I'm getting up." He rose and I laid my eyes on the flesh of his back. The sight of his body was never going to get old for me. His body was beautiful. I followed his lead, removing myself from under the sheets. My muscles were still heavy from the night before. The feeling then suddenly hit me.

"Excuse me!" I shouted as I rushed to the bathroom.

"Miku?!" Kaito sounded worried. He found me hunched over the toilet, making unpleasant noises as I threw up.

"Go away," I moaned. He knelt down beside me and brushed the hair out of my face. I leaned into him and he held me as I sobbed. The vomiting had left me feeling terrible.

"I'm sorry. It was probably something I ate…" I whispered as he kissed my forehead. I felt so many emotions in that one moment. Embarrassment, self-pity, anger… fear. Fear of what caused this episode. I doubted anything I had eaten in the past few months could have caused me to feel to terrible so suddenly. I also knew I had missed my last period.

Collecting myself, I lifted my face towards his. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, the phone started ringing downstairs.

"Wait here; I'll get it." Kaito said, leaving me on the bathroom floor. I could hear him downstairs and he didn't sound happy. I thought I heard my name mixed in with the dialogue a few times, so I left the bathroom to find out what was happening.

Kaito was in the living room when I found him. He hung up as I walked in and turned to face me.

"That was Master," he explained "He needs us at the studio today."

"When?" I asked.

"Ten. But I told him you were sick and we couldn't-" But I cut him short, picking up the phone and redialling the number. Kaito tried to take the phone from me, but I had already got through.

"Hello? Master, it's Miku. No, I'm fine now; we'll be there shortly. Thank you. Bye." Kaito was glaring at me, but he knows better than to argue with me. I almost always win.

* * *

We arrived at the studio ten minutes late because Kaito seemed to think that driving at the speed limit would make me sick again. We found Rin outside, arguing with Meiko. Again. This time it seemed to be about why we were being made to work on a weekend. I think Meiko was probably a bit hung over.

"Hey, Rin!" I shouted. Rin looked up at me, running towards her.

"Miku! Doesn't it say in our contracts that Master has the right to call on us when he wants?"

"Yeah, whatever. Something like that. I need to talk to you. _Privately. _Can we go inside?"

"You know, it's not fair we need to get up this early! I'm still half asleep, you know." Meiko slurred. Yep, she was defiantly drinking last night. We pushed past her into the reception of the studio with Kaito following behind us. Pretty much everyone knows Meiko likes him, so it's defiantly a good idea to not leave them alone. However I did _not_ want Kaito hearing what I had to tell Rin. Fortunately he seemed to understand when I turned to him, so he went over to the Kitchenette. We hadn't had time to eat breakfast before we left. I was feeling hungry too, but I needed to tell Rin about my situation.

Master hadn't turned up yet so Rin and I went through to the control room, only to find Len lounging around in there. I turned around to find somewhere better to speak to Rin, but she had different ideas.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU LAZY PRICK!" she screeched at her brother. I tell you, she can be really ferocious when she wants to. I think Len had been sleeping, because he screamed when Rin shouted.

"What the hell did you do that for? Jeez…" He sulked out of the room, muttering to himself about manners. Those two got give me and Mami a run for our money sometimes.

"Hmph! Well, what's new?" Rin asked. Do you know how hard it can be sometimes to tell someone you're really close to something important? This was one of those moments. Rin had been my best friend for years, yet I still found it hard to tell her.

"I… I think I might be…" I sighed. "I think I might be… pregnant." I looked up at her sky-blue eyes.

"No. Really? Oh my God! Congratulations!"

"Rin…"

"This is so exciting!"

"Rin! How can I tell Kaito!" she looked at me, her face disbelieving.

"He doesn't know yet?" she whispered.

"I was sick this morning, but I told him it was food poisoning. If I tell him I'm pregnant he'll know I lied." You could she on Rin's face she was thinking.

"Have you done a test yet?" she asked.

"No but-"

"Well then say you didn't know this morning. It's a simple solution to a simple problem." I was just about to counter her argument, but Master came in and told us we needed to get out.

* * *

**What do you think? I really want to know! Tell me what you like, what could be improved, what you'd like next. I've started writing the next chapter, but it is possible to change bits. Also, no lemon. I don't feel comfortable writing it and this is an emotional story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter! I'm not likely to upload chapters as quickly as this normally because I'd already started this chapter Before I posted the last one. **

**Ages:**

**Miku-20**

**Kaito and Meiko- 21**

**Rin and len-18**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

_**Italics are Miku's thoughts.**_

* * *

I really couldn't concentrate that morning. Master had us all working on something big, kind of like when we did the story of evil. I loved the song; it was based around morality and had an amazing rhythm to it, but I had other things on my mind. It didn't take a genius to tell Master was getting annoyed. After about the seventh time I missed the notes, Master told us to take a break. I think Meiko let out a sigh; she was not happy with my performance holding her up. _Great, another reason for Meiko to hate me._ I wanted to sit in the reception and calm myself down but Rin was dragging me out the door and down the street. _She is such a child_. However when we reached the pharmacist, it was my turn to do the dragging. Away from the shop.

"Mikuuuu! He's going to find out sometime anyway!"

"Rin, it's embarrassing!"

"Just get it over and done with, okay?" I sighed and nodded in agreement. Rin hadn't been thinking, and we'd found the pharmacist shut because it was Sunday. I groaned. The supermarket was right down the other and of the street. Finally, we got down there and walked into the shop. Rin bounced through the aisles with me trudging behind. Rin finally found what she was looking for. We were at the end of the aisle and there were shelves of little, pale-coloured boxes. Rin picked one up and waved it in front of my face.

"Ta-daa!" she announced. She can be really obnoxious at times, particularly when there are other people around. We get plenty of attention anyway from our bright hair without Rin's ability to make everything seem like something she should celebrate.

"Rin! Be quiet! There are other people in here!" I hissed. She grinned at me and hopped up to the counter. It's just lucky for me the lady serving us didn't ask any questions.

* * *

When we got back to the studio, we found almost everyone else had gone out. Len was sat on the floor in the reception eating a banana, again _(Seriously, what's up with this obsession?), _and Master was probably in the control room, trying to figure out how to fix my bad vocals. Rin took me into the little toilet and pulled the blue box out of her bag. I suddenly felt my pulse go up. I wasn't too sure I wanted to know the results of the test. Or rather, what the results would mean.

"The instructions say you just pee on the stick and wait for the line to show. Blue for yes, red for no." Rin said, handing me the little blue device.

"Um… Well, if I have to pee on it, could you…um," Rin obviously understood, and left me in the little room by myself. I sighed and walked over to the toilet. It was pretty awkward trying to work out how best to hold the stick, but I eventually stuck it down between my legs. I was really scared, knowing what a blue line would mean. I didn't feel ready for a baby. _You should have protected yourselves_ my conscience was whispering to me. We really hadn't thought that through. It took me a minute or two to relax enough for my bowls to loosen, but I soon collected my little sample. I took the stick out and looked at the tiny display. No change. I shook it. No change. I sighed and walked over to the sink.

Rin was waiting for me outside the door.

"You took your time," she said "Nerves get the better of you?"

"Shut up. Look, it hasn't changed yet." I said. She looked at me and that was definitely an expression I knew. Sarcastic. _What have I done now?_

"That's because you need to wait for three to five minutes before the chemicals react. Here, let me look at it. I think it's changing…" she wasn't wrong. Something was making itself known on the little display and, quite honestly, I think I nearly wet myself. I probably would have wet myself if I hadn't just been.

"Blue." Rin announced, a grin spreading across her face. I was suddenly disbelieving. It wouldn't be the first time she had tricked me. Rin can really be the daughter of evil.

"Are you sure?" I said, taking the stick from her. But it was there. Clear as day.

"Well, congrats. I wish the best to the both of you. Or is it the three of you now? Anyway, I'm off to tell Kaito-"

"Rin, wait!" I said "I want to tell him myself. When we get home…alone."

"Really? Are you sure?" She asked. It was my turn to make The Face. She sighed and did the puppy-dog eyes "You really don't want support from me?"

"Rin!" I said, giggling "Lay off it." We were both giggling now. "Wow, I'm gonna be a Mum! I never… I never expected this."

"Well, you can't change the past. It's happened. You really do need to tell Kaito." She really had gotten serious now. I tucked the little stick in my bag to show Kaito when we got home.

I had a twisting feeling inside me for the rest of the day and it seemed centred in my lower abdomen. It was as if now I knew about the baby it didn't want to be ignored. However I was still failing at singing all through the afternoon. I really couldn't help that I was excited. Everyone else had finished recording their pieces and left, so by five o'clock it was just me, Kaito and Master left. They probably both thought I was still sick. Besides being excited, I was actually feeling very tired. Kaito's face said he was worried about me, whereas Master's looked angry, most likely because he thought I wouldn't be able to do the recording successfully today. I sighed.

"Look, Maybe I'm just not feeling it right. Should we call it a day?" I asked. Master looked as if he had been beaten. He slumped in his chair and told us to go. I had never been more grateful to leave the studio. Normally, I loved turning up every day just for the joy singing brings me.

We walked out to our car in silence. It's a very nice car, even to me, someone who know nothing and isn't interested. It's a beautiful deep navy blue colour and the bodywork is sleek and refined. Well, really it's Kaito's car but he sometimes lets me drive it. Emphasis on sometimes. I'm not a very good driver. We still held our vigil as we climbed into the car. Kaito didn't start the engine. He sat there, head slightly bowed, eyes closed. After a few moments he sighed and spoke.

"Tell me what's wrong, Miku, please. I don't want you hiding something from me." I could hear in his voice he was trying to hold back the anger. I was feeling nervous again; the twisting in my abdomen grew stronger. My bag was at my feet, and I reached down to grab it. I opened it and fumbled for a moment. Then I found it. The little blue stick. I took a second to collect myself, and handed it to Kaito, without looking him in the eye. He looked at it, obviously trying to comprehend what was happening. His mouth hung slightly open, his eyes quivering. He then reached over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Not too quickly, but he took me by surprise.

"Is this why you were sick this morning?" he asked me softly. I hummed my response, resting my head against his shoulder. I always felt wonderful when he held me like this. He sighed.

"You didn't have to keep this from me. You could have told me this morning."

"I was scared," I whispered "I didn't… I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry"

* * *

**What do you think? What should happen next? I think I know what's going to happen in the next few chapters but I need suggestions. Also, I'm sorry this chapter is shorter than the last one, I didn't know how I could make it longer. ****_Everyone sighs so much in this story._**

**Please review, it makes me happy!**


End file.
